Yours on Me
by sacrifar-kun
Summary: Izaya yang baru kembali melihat Namie tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Tak ada orang lain, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Apa yang akan Izaya lakukan? / Dammit! Kemana Namie yang dingin dan kejam? Kenapa yang ada di hadapannya wanita dengan wajah polos bagaikan tanpa dosa dan … raepable? / Yappari! He's still Izaya after all. / Straight. IzaNami. Izaya-centric.


_**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita and illustrated by Suzuhito Yasuda. I don't earn any material profit from it.**_

* * *

Tak ada yang istimewa dari langit malam di sebuah kota bernamakan Ikebukuro. Jelaga menguasai bumantara layaknya malam-malam sebelumnya. Tiada terlihat satu pun konstelasi malam menggoreskan diri pada kanvas alam, menjadikan purnama satu-satunya penguasa singgasana di antara petala langit yang berarak dalam gerak konstan.

Jarum jam yang telah menunjuk ke arah utara menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa jalan raya terlihat lenggang. Bisa dihitung dengan jemari berapa banyak kendaraan beroda yang membelah angin malam. Keberadaan entitas pun sulit ditemukan mengingat tak banyak orang mempunyai sebab khusus yang mengharuskan mereka berkeliaran di malam petang.

Orihara Izaya.

Satu dari beberapa gelintir manusia yang menapakkan kaki di trotoar kota. Rambut eboninya yang mencuat ke atas menari gemulai di bawah komando sang angin. Iris _ruby_-nya menatap singkat menara jam dinding yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota.

12:17

Seharusnya ia sudah berada di dalam apartemennya saat ini. Entah hanya duduk dan berputar-putar di kursinya atau berceloteh kepada Namie tentang apa yang ia alami hari ini, walau ia yakin wanita itu tak menghiraukan. Kutekankan sekali lagi, **seharusnya**. Hal di atas yang seharusnya terjadi jika dan hanya jika mata elang Shizuo tidak mendapatinya tengah berbincang dengan Simon dan kemudian sebuah tempat sampah melayang ke arahnya. _Well_, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

_**Yours on Me**_

_**Friendship**_

_**T**_

_**Canon, OOC? Semi OOC?, typo(s), straight.**_

_**Orihara Izaya & Yagiri Namie**_

* * *

Mengeratkan mantel bulunya, Izaya meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah sekaligus kantornya. Udara yang tak bisa dibilang bersahabat membuat ia melangkah lebih cepat. Selimut tebal dan penghangat ruangan telah menunggu ia di sana. Ah, menyuruh Namie membuatkannya segelas coklat panas juga tidak buruk.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa sekretarisnya itu masih berada di kantor? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah pulang dari tadi mengingat ini sudah tengah malam?

Bayangan wanita dengan paras dingin dan rambut coklat tua yang tergerai hingga pinggang muncul di benak Izaya. Yagiri Namie, mantan kepala perusahaan farmasi bernama sama dengan nama belakangnya—Yagiri—yang kini menjadi sekretaris _Information Broker_ nomor wahid di Ikebukuro. Pengidap _Brother-complex_ tingkat akut, bahkan hingga kini. Topik yang selalu Izaya gunakan untuk menggodanya.

Menjadikan Namie sebagai sekretaris sekaligus _maid_-nya juga tidak buruk. Kemampuan memasaknya yang di atas rata-rata membuat ia tak perlu repot-repot memesan sebuah _take-away_ atau membeli o_otoro_ dari kedai _sushi_ milik Simon.

Cantik, berintelek tinggi, pintar memasak, dan memiliki _body line_ yang setara dengan model di majalah _gravure_. Semuanya akan menjadi sempurna jika saja tampang _kuudere_-nya itu enyah dan digantikan wajah secerah matahari. _But that's what Namie is all about_. Namie tanpa paras ekspresi _kuudere_ sama saja bukan Namie.

Fakta bahwa ia sering berdua saja di ruangan yang sama membuat naluri lelaki Izaya acapkali timbul. Hei, jangan mengerutkan dahi seperti itu! Sebagai lelaki normal, tentu saja ia juga bereaksi dengan apa yang hanya dimiliki kaum hawa. Tetapi yang namanya Izaya ya tetap Izaya. Pria dengan pola pikir dan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak. Tak ada yang dapat memprediksi apa yang akan ia lakukan esok, esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya.

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan pintu _flat_ miliknya. Temperatur udara yang semakin menurun membuat ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di luar. Segera diambilnya kunci dari dalam saku mantelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang di tengah-tengah kenop.

_Cklek_.

Suara khas kenop yang baru diputar dan derit pintu yang dibuka menguasai indera pendengaran sulung Orihara. Ia menatap singkat sekeliling ruangannya itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Lampu-lampu masih berpijar benderang dan belum ada satupun yang dimatikan. Itu berarti….

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam kini ia berada tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Di sana, tepat dibangku yang selalu ia duduki _like-a-boss_ seorang wanita berusia seperempat abad melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja lengkap dengan kepala yang ditelungkupkan di sana. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan _laptop_ yang masih menyala menandakan bahwa ia bukan sengaja tidur di sana, tetapi ketiduran. Jemari panjang Izaya tergerak, menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah tertidur Namie, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga, lalu mengelus pelan kulit wajah yang sehalus kulit bayi. Dari kening menuju hidung, pipi, dagu, kemudian naik ke … bibir.

Tubuh Namie bergerak naik turun, mengikuti keluar masuknya napas sesuai gerak diafragma. Bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka, seolah mengundang siapa yang melihat untuk menyentuhnya.

_Dammit_! Kemana Namie yang dingin dan kejam? Kenapa yang ada di hadapannya wanita dengan wajah polos bagai tanpa dosa dan … _raepable_?

Napas Izaya semakin memburu. Sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak ia harus segera menyingkir dari sana. Baru saja berbalik dan berjalan satu langkah, ia kembali menghadap sang sekretaris. Ia melepaskan mantel bulu yang selalu ia kenakan dan menyelimutinya ke tubuh Namie yang hanya menggunakan _turtleneck shirt _warna hijau yang ia pakai seperti biasa.

Tunggu! Bukankah ini _out of character_?

Sambil melangkah menuju ruang pribadinya, Izaya mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, ponsel Namie yang berada di sampingnya menyala dan bergetar—menandakan ada pesan yang baru saja masuk—namun tak membuat bangun wanita yang tengah berkelana dalam alam mimpi tersebut.

* * *

_**From: Psycho Izaya**_

_Tidurmu nyenyak, Namie-san? Beruntunglah aku tidak menyirammu dengan air semalam. =P_

_Setelah kaubangun, jangan lupa bereskan meja kerjaku. Jangan sampai ada pulau di sana mengingat kautidur nyenyak sekali. Setelah itu buatkan aku sarapan. Aku sangat lapar, kautahu. Kau tega sekali tidak membuatkan bosmu ini makan malam. :( Kalau aku mati kelaparan bagaimana? Oh, kau pasti akan sangat gembira._

_Oh ya, jangan lupa kembalikan mantelku. Cuci dulu sebelumnya, ne? ;)_

_Your Sexy Boss_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Yappari! He's still Izaya after all._

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Fanfic pertama di Durarara! XDD_

_Melihat sedikit sekali fanfic IzaNami khususnya yang berbahasa indonesia di sini, jadi saya berniat menambahkan satu IzaNami fic di archive._

_Saya sebagai penggemar Durarara! cukup prihatin dengan keadaan di fandom ini. Homogen banget. Isinya pairing itu-itu aja. Saya kira FNI itu udah yang paling homogen, ternyata ada lagi yang lebih homogen. Bukan maksudnya gimana-gimana sih. Itu hak masing-masing author mau bikin fanfic ber-pairing apa aja. Ah, jangan terlalu ditanggapin serius. After all, ini cuma pendapat author biased seperti saya. :)_

_Daaaaaan mungkin gak ada yang bakal baca fanfic ini mengingat rata-rata yang berkunjung ke sini fujodanshi. Tapi saya tetep mau bilang, ini fanfic untuk semua penggemar IzayaxNamie yang tersembunyi di luar sana. :*_

_Straight di tengah kumpulan BL? Not that bad. /dor_

_So, Concrit?_

**_Sacrifar-kun_**


End file.
